Winners
by olivia-gail
Summary: My idea of what should have happened in the last episode of The Glee Project season two. Shake;


_**Hey guys, this is my Glee Project one-shot. Hope you guys like it, I poured my blood, sweat and tears into it. As you may realize I started this way before Tuesday, and (spoiler alert) Charlie got sent home, I'm not going to lie I've been crying ever since, I really can't believe they sent home a guy who could sing like a dream and had an amazing personality, it should have been Aylin, but whatever. Wait no, it should be Allie, gosh I really don't like her. Anyway, here's what I think should have happened. **_

_**Shanna's point of view**_

I'm sitting in the living room, drinking coffee while Blake's cooking but I'm not really hungry. This is our last chance, our last shot at winning the Glee Project. I look over at the clock on the wall, it's eight o'clock on the dot, so Nellie and Charlie should be up soon, Blake and I are both early risers compared to those two.

"You want anything Shanna?" Blake asks me

"No, thanks though"

"You sure, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to keep it down anyway."

He laughs "Ok, enough said."

Now, I know you're probably wondering 'Sweetheart? What's with that?' Well, I'd tell you but I'm not really that sure, I like him…a lot, and if we weren't in a competition I'd go for it, but we're supposed to be enemies right? Because Ryan's said many times that there's only going to be one winner, but I don't really want to be on the show without Blake. Man, I've got it bad.

_**Nellie's point of view **_

Beep, beep, beep, my alarm clock goes off. I sit up, turn it off and get out of bed, I don't even look to see if Shanna's still in bed because I know she gets up earlier then me. I walk into the kitchen to see Blake and Shanna, or as Charlie likes to call them 'Shake,' laughing about something.

"Morning, guys" I say and then both turn to me

"Morin'"

"Good morning, Nellie." They say at the same time. I walk over and sit at the bar. Blake's eating scrabbled eggs and Shanna's just drinking coffee. They go back to talking and I go to make some toast, when I turn around Charlie's sitting and talking with them.

"So," Blake asks "What to you guys think we're going to do today?"

I answer "No, idea, but they do like to throw curve-balls at us."

Charlie and Blake agree

"I hope we get to see the other contenders, I miss them so much." Shanna says

I laugh in my head, and smile on the outside; only Shanna would feel bad for doing well in this competition and would truly miss everyone else.

Blake agrees "Yeah, once this is over we should have a reunion."

Then Charlie, as he is, starts planning and rambling on, as I spread jelly on my toast.

They're talking about what they think will happen today as I drift into my own thoughts on the same subject.

_**Blake's point of view**_

Us last four competitors are sitting in the kitchen talking about what we think we may do today, as Robert walks in to tell us. We all go sit on the couch.

"Hey, guys," Robert starts "First I would like to say congratulations to our final four!" We all cheer

"But as you know we only have one winner, and this week we'll find out whom. Our theme this week is..." Charlie and I do a drum roll with our feet "Glee-ality!"

We cheer again

"This week's homework assignment is…Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac!"

We all look at each other, smile, and nod, we can do this

"But you four can't do a whole performance alone so…" Robert motions to the door. I look over and see coming through the door in a straight line Aylin, Ali, Michael, and Abraham, the last few to be eliminated, but the time my mind has even possessed this Charlie already has Aylin in a tight hug. I get up and give Michael fist bump. After we're welcomed everyone back, Robert leaves and we start on chorography, I have a really good feeling about this.

_**Charlie's point of view **_

We're sitting in the 'choir room' ready to perform and waiting to see who the guess judge is, I really hope it's not Ryan, he's seen me perform to many times. Robert's doing his usual thing and welcoming the guest, I hear the door open and perk my head up to see Chris Colfer, and I almost fall out of my chair and see the same reactions on the rest of the contender's, past and present, faces. The Chris Colfer, if anyone is the model for Glee it would be him. Robert asks the final four to stand up and introduce ourselves so Chris knows who to watch. We stand and Nellie goes first

"Hi, I'm Nellie Veitenheimer from Tacoma, Washington."

"Blake Jenner from Miami, Florida"

"Hello, I'm Shanna Henderson from Auburn, Alabama."

Man, how did they all do that so calmly? My mind's going a mile a minute

"Hey, I'm umm…Charlie Lubeck from Chicago."

"Cool," Chris says "It looks like we have some from all over! I'm excited to see you guys!"

"Ok, guys lets get started" Robert says and we all get into position

Shanna starts

"If you wake up and don't want to smile, if it takes just a little while"

Then Blake

"Open your eyes and look at the day, you'll see things in a different way"

Then all of us on the refrain

"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, don't stop, it'll soon be here, it'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone."

Then it's Nellie's turn

"Why not think about times to come, And not about the things that you've done"

Finally me

"If your life was bad to you, just think what tomorrow will do."

"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, don't stop, it'll soon be here, it'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone."

Then us final four

"All I want is to see you smile, If it takes just a little while, I know you don't believe that it's true, I never meant any harm to you."

"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, don't stop, it'll soon be here, it'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Don't you look back, don't you look back."

Chris has a huge smile on his face; this week is going to be great.

_**Shanna's point of view**_

I'm sitting outside the studio waiting for what might be my last session with Nikki, while Blake has already gone said he thought he did well and is now trying to console me while Charlie's in the booth.

"Sweetheart, don't even worry you always blow them away, _always_."

"Thanks." I say shyly

Just then Charlie comes out and I walk in.

"Hey, Shanna" Nikki says to me

"Hello" I say quietly

She looks at me funny "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous I guess."

"You? Nervous? I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

I laugh "I guess you're right"

"Ok, so let's start at 'You think I'm pretty.'"

I sing with everything I have and Blake was right Nikki was blown away as usual. I think this week will be great.

_**Nellie's point of view **_

We're all in the studio and Zach is telling us about the theme for this video, we're all at prom with one of the other contenders and us final four are singing to our 'dates' so this week is kinda a mix of Fearlessness, Sexuality, and Romanticality. Great, I barely made it thought the first Sexuality week, new I get another. I'm paired with Abraham, Shanna with Michael, Charlie with Aylin, and Blake with Ali. I'm actually picking up on the dance quicker that normal and we're doing better than our usual, I think this will be a hard week for the judges.

_**Blake's point of view**_

We're in our living room al most ready to watch the music video from this week, the ex-contenders are gone already, but that's ok with me, the more alone time with Shanna the better, I really like her but I don't really know what I should do because this is a competition, after all. Charlie starts the video.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me..." I know my part's next but I can only hear Shanna's lines.

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." I'm not even watching the video anymore, just Shanna's reactions while she sits by me on the couch. After the video's over Charlie and Nellie decide to turn in, so that leaves me and Shanna. I decide it's now of never.

"Shanna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Blake, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk...about us."

"Us? Is there really an us?"

"That's the thing, I want there to be."

She just raises her eyebrows at me and I can't take it anymore, I press my lips to hers gently. Then I feel her kiss back so I press a little harder. After a few seconds she pulls away, smiles at me and gets up to her room. I sit there stunned for a moment, then collect myself and ask

"Wait, you never told me what you think about us."

She turns, smiles at me, and answers in her cute southern drawl "I'll tell you what, if you win, I'll go out with you." Then she's gone. Playing hard to get, I think I'm in love.

_**Shanna's point of view**_

I'm standing on stage holding Blake's hand on one side and Nellie's on the other, we'll soon find out what song we will get for our last chance performance. Robert, Nikki, and Zach walk onto stage. We all get our criticism, but I can't even put together what there telling me I'm so nervous.

"We randomly selected your order and Shanna," Robert turns to me "You will go first, then Nellie, Blake, then Charlie." He turns to each person as he calls them, then back to me. "Shanna, you're song is Cry by Kelly Clarkson." I smile that song is perfect; it has emotion and some crazy high notes. "Nellie, you're song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne." That's so perfect for her it has emotion she can relate to. "Blake, you're song is The Man that can't be Moved by The Script." He's going to rock that song. "Last but not least, Charlie, you're song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction." I can't wait to hear that, he always changes songs in a really cool way and I think he can work with that. We go back to our rooms and practice. I think I'm rocking this song, I can't wait to perform. I can kinda hear everybody else practice and everyone is sounding great. I change into a new outfit, take a few deep breaths, and say a little prayer. I'm ready.

* * *

I walk onto stage and say hello to the judges. They are say hello back and Ryan asks me what I'm singing.

"Kelly Clarkson by Cry-wait no!" I'm afraid for a split second then the judges laugh, I laugh with them, but I've never been so nervous in my life. Then the music starts and I calm down and sing with everything I have. I see Blake watching me on my right, and I have a Rachel-singing-Pretending-to-Finn moment, so I roll with it and sing with my whole heart to Blake as the final notes come, and the song comes to an end.

_**Blake's point of view **_

I'm standing off stage as Shanna sings her song; it may be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life. She looks over to me for a minute and smile as widely as I can at her. She sings even better then she was before, she's perfect. After she's done Ryan starts

"Who's on right stage?"

I freeze

"What? No one" she answers automatically.

Since Nikki's sitting farthest to the left she stands, leans, and looks at me. I wave and she smiles

"Hi Blake" she says as she sits back down. The other judges just nod and smile as Shanna stands there awkwardly.

"Well Shanna," Ryan says "What works for you works for you that was just stunning."

"Thank you" she blows a couple kisses and walks off stage. I pull her in a hug and spin her around.

"That was-I don't have words, it was perfect."

"Thanks" she smiles and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Nellie goes on but I don't hear a word, I'm just waiting for me. Then Ryan calls my name. I walk out and feel the spotlight on me, this is my chance.

_**Charlie's point of view**_

After we all have performed and waited for the judges to decide, we're standing on the stage in a line, I'm holding Nellie's hand who's holding Shanna's whose holding Blake's. This has been an interesting afternoon for Shake, they got caught by the judges today, took long enough, Aylin and me got caught like the third episode. I really think any of us can win this thing thought. The judges are still afraid I'm going to be hard to work with. I don't think they like Nellie's introverted personality, Blake can't dance, and I think Shanna reminds them too much of Rachel, and they need new characters. I really think this is going to be hard for them. Nikki comes back into the theater followed by Zach, Robert, and last but not least Ryan. They all sit down and face us. I think I might not be breathing.

"Ok guys I want to start by telling you what a great season this was, I think all of you have tons of potential, and if you don't win I still want you to know that I think all four of you are crazy talented and can do so much, maybe not here but somewhere there's a place for you."

We laugh at the West Side Story reference as Ryan continues

"You have all been amazing but as you know I can only choose two."

We all look shocked

"What?" Blake and I shout at the same time

"Yes," Robert agrees "As you know we had a ton of our cast graduate and we need more glee kids."

Now, I know I'm not breathing. My chances just doubled, but there are three other people on this stage that want it just as much as I do.

"So," Ryan says "I don't want to leave you waiting any longer. Shanna?"

He looks at her and I think she's holding her breath too.

"Congrats, you've won The Glee Project." She screams and jumps into Blake's arms for a minute and then gives Nellie and I a hug too. She goes to sit with the rest of the cast.

"Blake?" Ryan asks

"Yes" he replies softly

"Congrats, you have also won The Glee Project." He smiles and hugs Nellie. I hear him whisper in her ear

"Thanks for all the great duets."

Nellie laughs though her watery eyes "You're welcome"

He faces me and gives me a fist bump "Nice knowing you dude."

I smile "You too"

'Nellie?" Ryan says and she looks at him as Blake goes to join Shanna and the cast "I think you are amazingly talented, but you got to break that shell and show who you are, but I think you can do it and when you do I think you're be able to do whatever you want."

"And Charlie" he sighs "Where do I begin?" the whole theater laughs "You also have so much talent but you have to learn to take directions and let the control go."

I smile "Ok, well, thank you so much for the opportunity, I've enjoyed every moment and learned so much."

"Me too, Thank you" Nellie agrees

"Our pleasure" Robert says and we walk off the stage.

* * *

Yeah, I'm pretty bummed but I think everything happens for a reason and regret nothing, I did the best I could. I'm proud of being one of the last four when there where so many talented contenders. It's been the experience of a lifetime and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'll never forget anything that happened here. Never.

_**Blake's point of view **_

I'm sitting in the theater by Shanna. I can't hold it any longer so I lean toward her.

"So, how 'bout that date?"

She smiles "Anytime, winner."


End file.
